WHAT IF
by Catastrophe Reynah
Summary: Perasaan itu... perasaanku padamu muncul begitu saja. Aku jatuh cinta padamu dalam pandangan pertama. Dan aku mencintaimu dengan proses. KAISOO Very slight HUNHAN and CHANBAEK Genderswitch


_Warning: Genderswitch fiction. KAISOO, very slight HUNHAN and CHANBAEK._

 _Not YAOI shipper? Better stay away, jangan membuat lelucon dengan protes di lapak yang salah._ _If you dont like this kind of story better stay away and back to your cage. Area fujo, jadi jangan buat lelucon dengan 'ngomel-ngomel' disini Ive warned you. Cerita saya dilindungi UU no. 28 tahun 2014 tentang Hak Cipta. Please do contact me before you repost this somewhere._

 _This storyline belongs to me._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Perasaan itu…perasaanku padamu… Muncul begitu saja._

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu dalam pandangan pertama._

 _Dan aku mencintaimu dengan proses._

.

.

Kim Jongin masih membaca buku astrologinya dalam diam. Pustakawan yang bertugas hari ini membawa kabar membahagiakan bagi pria maniak bintang sepertinya, mengenai kedatangan buku-buku baru yang memuat ilmu-ilmu astrologi edisi terbaru. Well, big win for someone as maniac as him.

Jongin sedang membaca bab ketiga mengenai rasi Draco ketika dia menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya, seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah yang dikenal pintar dan cantik dan baik hati dan ramah dan cerdas dan memukau dan dan-dan lainnya yang bisa saja dijadikan sebuah artikel jika Jongin melanjutkannya.

Jongin mengenal dirinya sendiri dengan baik, dan dia juga tidak kaget ketika jantungnya bertalu-talu kencang begitu menyadari keberadaan gadis itu yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Pria itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika mencuri-curi pandang melihat gadis itu, rambut panjang gadis itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang saat ini sedang serius membaca sebuah novel berbahasa Inggris –tipe buku yang Jongin ketahui menjadi favorit gadis itu– yang membuat gadis itu menguarkan aura spesial bagi Jongin.

Nama gadis itu Do Kyungsoo. Anak bungsu dan perempuan satu-satunya dari pemilik yayasan tempat Jongin menimba ilmu sejak SMP, dan sudah sejak SMP pula Jongin selalu beruntung dengan satu sekolah dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka pernah satu kelas ketika baru menginjak masa SMA, namun ketika menginjak tahun kedua mereka, keduanya dipisahkan lagi hingga sekarang mereka sudah di tingkat akhir masa SMA.

Gadis itu suka sekali membaca, sama seperti Jongin. Bedanya jika Jongin selalu di cap sebagai kutu buku menyedihkan di sekolah, tidak dengan gadis itu. Kyungsoo selalu menjadi gadis idaman nyaris semua murid laki-laki di sekolahnya, tidak peduli bagaimana gadis itu selalu membabi buta jika sedang belajar atau bagaimana gadis itu seperti batu jika sudah berada di tumpukan buku-buku perpustakaan, semua orang sangat menyukai gadis itu. Semua orang bisa dengan mudah menyukai Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ketika Kyungsoo menangkap basah matanya yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak mengagumi wajah Kyungsoo, lalu Jongin berdehem.

"Kau Kim Jongin kan?"

Eh, apa?

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati pandangan Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat dan ingin tahu, "Ya, itu namaku." Jawabnya setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa Kyungsoo sedang bicara dengannya.

"Kau membaca astrologi?" Jari lentik Kyungsoo menunjuk buku yang masih dipegangi Jongin.

"Ya. Aku maniak alam semesta dan segala tetek bengeknya." Entah bagaimana suara Jongin bisa terdengar begitu santai dan bersahabat sementara detakan jantungnya sudah nyaris terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas yang berhasil menjungkir balikkan dunia Jongin, "Aku tidak pernah tahu."

Jongin balas tersenyum, kali ini dengan telapak tangan yang sudah dirasanya berkeringat, "Aku selalu membaca disini ketika istirahat."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah? Aku juga tidak tahu hal itu. Aku akan seperti batu jika sedang membaca, begitu kata semua orang."

Jongin menghela nafas gemas, "Aku tahu yang satu itu."

.

Dan begitulah perbincangan pertama mereka. Bukan sesuatu yang penting, tapi dari situ Jongin menjadi mulai berani mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiripun tampak nyaman dan selalu tersenyum tiap kali mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan. Gadis itu memang sangat dikenal dengan hatinya yang baik dan tidak memilih-milih teman, dia menyampingkan fakta bahwa Jongin adalah anak yatim piatu yang saat ini masih tinggal di asrama asuh dan bisa sekolah di tempat yang sama karena beasiswa, lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal semacam itu. Dia nyaman bersama Jongin, itu poinnya.

Tapi anak-anak lain di sekolah tidak memiliki pola pikir seperti itu juga.

Bukan sekali dua kali Jongin dihadang segerombolan anak laki-laki yang menjadi penggemar setia Kyungsoo, bukan sekali dua kali juga dia pulang ke asrama dengan lebam biru yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi Jongin tetap tidak peduli, selama dia masih bisa berjalan dan bertemu Kyungsoo di perpustakaan seperti biasa, dia tidak peduli. Sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo menanyakan keadaannya dan Jongin bisa menangkap raut khawatir yang kentara dari mata bulat Kyungsoo, dan Jongin hanya bisa mengatakan itu bukan apa-apa atau itu permasalahan laki-laki biasa. Jongin tidak bisa meminta lebih dari raut khawatir setengah mati dari Kyungsoo itu.

Jongin juga ingat Kris Wu pernah menghampirinya dan memberi ancaman tidak mutu lainnya. Kris Wu adalah kapten basket di sekolahnya, anak tunggal dari Dennis Wu yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan eletronik terbesar di Korea dan mulai merambah internasional. Jika dibandingkan dari sisi materi, jelas Jongin kalah jauh.

Hidup dengan begitu banyak harta yang mengelilinya membuat Kris Wu dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya yang dia inginkan. Termasuk Do Kyungsoo. Seharusnya termasuk Do Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kau tahu tempatmu, sampah!" Kris bersama teman-temannya menghadang Jongin dan membuat tubuh Jongin babak belur, juga merusak sepeda tua yang menjadi satu-satunya barang termahal yang dimiliki Jongin saat itu. Jongin sama sekali tidak melawan, walau dia tahu dia bisa saja melumpuhkan tiga orang pengikut Kris dan bahkan Kris sendiri. Jongin sudah cukup tahu diri dengan tidak memperpanjang permasalahan ini. Sebut dia pengecut atau apapun panggilan yang setara, dia tidak peduli. Jongin tahu bagaimana dunia bekerja sekarang, seberapapun benarnya kau, tetap yang menang adalah yang memberimu makan. Intinya, uang bisa menyelesaikan segalanya, bagi yang punya uang.

"Jauhi Kyungsoo! Seharusnya kau cukup tahu diri bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bersamamu!" Kris meludah di bagian kaki Jongin, tidak memedulikan Jongin yang sudah babak belur setelah mendapat pukulan dari dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Kris!" Seketika semua orang disitu membeku mendengar suara feminine itu. Suara Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin kembali merasa segalanya baik-baik saja.

Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo mendorong Kris dengan kasar, dibelakangnya dua orang guru berdiri dengan pandangan murka kearah si kapten basket. Dan kesadaran Jongin hilang tepat ketika dia merasakan tangan hangat nan lembut memegangi bahunya.

.

Jongin memandangi teman-temannya yang masih duduk dengan tidak tenang, terlihat dari mata Sehun dan Chanyeol –kedua sahabatnya– yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang kearah dua gadis yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang hari ini tampak bersinar seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan jepit bunga berwarna putih yang membuat penampilannya seperti seorang putri dari Negeri dongeng yang tidak nyata. Bedanya? Kyungsoo nyata dan berada di jarak pandangnya sekarang.

"Cantik sekali…" Gumam ketiga pria yang sedari tadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiga gadis yang juga menyadari pandangan mereka dan hanya bisa menunduk malu-malu.

"Kau tentu memaksudkan perkataanmu untuk Kyungsoo kan, Jongin?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya dengan mata was-was, "Kau juga memaksudkan perkataanmu untuk Luhan kan, Sehun?" Kali ini kekhawatiran tidak bisa disembunyikan dari suara Park Chanyeol. Lagipula, ayolah! Siapa yang berani menggoda Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan incaran Chanyeol sejak awal tahun itu? Mungkin hanya orang bodoh yang pada akhirnya akan adu jotos dengan raksasa itu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Ya menurutmu?"

"Aku percaya pada kalian, sih."

Jongin tidak terlalu memedulikan Chanyeol, dia terus menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang bersiap-siap maju kedepan untuk menerima penghargaan sebagai lulusan berprestasi.

Kyungsoo tampak sedikit malu ketika orang-orang memandangnya kagum, khas sekali Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menangkap sorot mata kagum dari Jongin juga. Begitu dia hendak naik, dia memang harus melewati barisan Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya begitu Kyungsoo berbisik didekat kepalanya, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu di taman setelah ini."

Jongin menahan deru nafas dan senyumannya yang tidak juga hilang ketika menangkap Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di atas panggung.

.

Jongin masih duduk di bangku kayu taman belakang sekolah, sabar menunggu. Paman dan Bibinya yang datang ke acara perpisahan itu pun sudah pulang setelah mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang menggambarkan kebanggaan mereka pada Jongin. Maklumlah, Jongin adalah murid di urutan ketiga nilai satu sekolah tahun ini, juga mendapat biaya beasiswa di Seoul University. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding itu semua, sungguh. Walau kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat Jongin mencapai sesuatu yang membanggakan, namun Paman dan Bibinya sudah cukup untuk melengkapi hal itu.

Jongin menatapi sepatu pantofel yang dipinjami Pamannya, kemudian merenung sejenak. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apakah gadis itu akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di universitas yang sama dengannya? Bisakah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di perpustakaan? 

Jongin tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Jongin…" Suara panggilan itu membuat Jongin menoleh dan langsung berdiri begitu mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hei…" Jongin membuka suaranya, "Senang bisa bicara denganmu, kupikir hari ini akan terlewat tanpa bicara denganmu."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Jongin juga tidak kuasa tidak membalas senyuman itu, "Selamat, Kyungsoo. Peringkat pertama di sekolah ini jelas sebuah pencapaian luar biasa! Aku bangga sekali padamu!"

"Kau juga, Jongin. Peringkat ketiga benar?"

Jongin mengangguk bangga, "Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya? Kau akan melanjutkan dimana?"

Ekspresi Kyungsoo yang semula tampak santai langsung terlihat muram, lalu pandangan itu kembali terlihat sulit, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu soal itu, Jongin."

"Ap-apa?" Jongin menautkan alisnya lagi kemudian menatap Kyungsoo penasaran. Sedikit was-was.

"Aku akan kuliah di London."

"Ya?"

.

 _Jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi dibawah langit yang sama, kupastikan kau akan bangga melihatku. Aku akan menatapmu lagi dan lagi, dan kali ini kau yang akan bangga melihatku._

.

Rapat bersama KJD Corp. berlangsung alot dan lama, pembahasannya pun masih belum menemukan titik terang yang dapat disetujui kedua pihak. Setelah dua jam berada di ruang rapat ini, Jongin menatapi pintu keluar dari kaca dan berharap bisa keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya. Entahlah, apapun, alasan apapun, dia hanya bosan dan sangat ingin keluar dari ruangan berisi orang-orang cerdas tapi kolot ini.

"Keputusan akhirnya, kami akan tetap menjalin kerja sama dengan EXO Corp. asal merger berjalan adil dan tidak memberatkan kami dalam prosesnya. Mungkin penyetujuan resminya dapat dilakukan minggu ini. Rabu bagaimana?" Kim Jongdae pada akhirnya memberi keputusan final. Disampingnya, sekretaris pribadi Jongdae, Kim Minseok, mencoba memberi pendapat lainnya, namun menutup mulut setelah tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Rabu bagus," Jongin menyetujui, "Baekhyun-ah, atur kembali jadwal pertemuan kami."

"Baik, sajangnim." Kata Baekhyun yang kemudian mengemasi perelengkapannya, kemudian mengikuti langkah Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Beberapa kolega pun langsung meninggalkan tempat mereka, mungkin ingin melanjutkan jadwal mereka selanjutnya dan sekarang tinggal para petinggi yang masih di dalam ruang meeting itu.

"Hasil meeting yang memuaskan, benar kan Jongin?" Jongdae memulai pembicaraan mereka, sambil berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh sekretaris masing-masing.

"Lumayan. Bagaimana kabarmu Jongdae-yah? Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, yah kerja sama ini memang banyak untungnya."

"Luar biasa, kabarku sangat luar biasa."

Jongin menatap Minseok dan tersenyum ramah, "Jadi inikah yang selalu kau ceritakan dulu?"

Jongdae terkekeh, tangannya merangkul bahu sempit Minseok sementara si gadis hanya bisa merona malu. Untunglah sekarang mereka sedang berada di lorong ruang meeting yang sepi jadi tidak perlu malu jika ada orang yang melihat, lagipula nyaris semua pegawai sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka, "Aku mendapat jackpot, kawan." Tawa Jongdae yang melengking keras memenuhi lorong itu.

"Kau juga? Apakah kau punya kisah yang sama denganku?" Dagu Jongdae mengarah pada Baekhyun, yang langsung menahan tawa, tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan sikap formal. Mereka semua sudah kenal lumayan lama, lagipula.

"Oh, tidak tidak, dia milik Chanyeol." Jongin terkekeh sendiri, kemudian dibalas delikan tajam Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" Jongdae mencoba memastikan.

"Well, maaf kalau begitu. Chanyeol memang lebih baik dari Jongin, kau memilih yang tepat."

"Sialan Kim Jongdae!"

"Haha! Kalau begitu biar kami antar kalian sampai depan. CEO dari EXO Corp. yang sekaligus teman lamaku ini akan kuperlakukan spesial juga." Jongdae tertawa lagi, "Oh omong-omong, jangan lupa datang ke pernikahan kami dua minggu lagi."

.

Jongin meneriakkan 'masuk' pada Baekhyun yang tadi mengetuk pintunya, namun kedua matanya masih terpaku pada layar laptop. Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh itu masih fokus ketika Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas mejanya.

"Thanks, Baek." Gumamnya tanpa melihat lawan bicara.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak, "Istirahatlah, Jongin. Kau nyaris seperti mayat hidup."

"Aku tinggal merevisi ulang hasil pekerjaan tiap divisi. Chanyeol sudah sampai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk namun kemudian sadar bahwa Jongin tidak melihatnya, "Sudah. Dia sudah menunggu di basement."

"Dia tidak mau mampir untuk menyapa sahabatnya ini? That bastard." Jongin terkekeh, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." Putus Baekhyun, "Sungguh, istirahatlah Jongin. Sehun memang tidak main-main ketika mengatakan kau terlihat mengerikan dengan kantung mata itu."

"Titipkan saja salamku pada Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan." Jongin menghela nafas. Dia tahu Baekhyun dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tapi sungguh, Jongin sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan bekerjanya yang membabi buta. Karena dengan menyibukkan diri sesibuk ini, dia dapat menekan perasaan rindu menyedihkan yang begitu kuat itu. Well, pada satu orang. Orang yang pergi jauh dan meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang belum tersampaikan sampai saat ini.

Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya mulai hidup dengan cara seperti ini. Sejak lulus kuliah, Jongin mulai bekerja sebagai senior staff, manager, kemudian karir kerjanya mulai berada di puncak sejak dua tahun lalu ketika dia dipromosikan menjadi CEO dari EXO Corp. yang merupakan perusahaan adidaya terbesar Korea Selatan. Tentu saja Jongin bahagia, dirinya yang dulu bukan apa-apa selain anak yatim piatu sekarang sudah dapat membahagiakan banyak orang disekitarnya. Paman dan Bibinya dapat hidup dengan bahagia dan berkecukupan dan bangga, begitupun sahabat-sahabatnya. Hanya saja ada yang kurang.

Ada satu orang yang masih Jongin harapkan kehadirannya.

Do Kyungsoo tentu saja, siapa lagi kan?

"Kyungie meluncurkan buku baru kemarin." Baekhyun membuka suara, memberi pancingan kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi Jongin ketika mendengar nama itu, "Aku dan Luhan sempat video call dengannya kemarin."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menangkap raut lega pada mata Jongin, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sehat, Jongin. Dia cantik dan bahagia." Baekhyun tersenyum kembali mengingat sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, membuat si empunya terkejut namun langsung tersenyum begitu melihat ID penelepon.

"Chanyeol memanggil." Jongin terkekeh menyadari itu, "Pulanglah, aku juga sudah selesai."

"Berkumpullah bersama kami lagi kapan-kapan. Kau sungguh butuh bantuan."

"Baik, eomma." Ejek Jongin.

.

 _Aku memang terpesona sebegitu dalamnya padamu. Terpesona sampai aku sendiri sadar, segalanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi._

.

Jongin berbohong pada Baekhyun mengenai akan pulang sebentar lagi, sudah biasa juga dia melakukan hal itu. Lagipula bukan Baekhyun yang diharapkannya sekhawatir itu, atau sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Jongin sedikit banyak berharap salah satu sahabatnya itu akan mengadukan tingkah kekanakannya kepada _seseorang_ , kemudian dapat membuat orang itu pulang ke Korea.

Percayalah, rasa rindu dapat membuatnya selicik itu.

Jongin menghela nafas kemudian mematikan laptopnya. Bersiap pulang setelah menyadari mungkin hanya dirinya dan satpam shift malam saja yang masih berada di gedung berlantai dua puluh dua ini.

Pria itu memasuki area parkir yang sudah sepi kemudian masuk ke mobilnya, mulai mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan konstan ke arah perumahan di distrik Gangnam. Jongin hanya membutuhkan waktu empat puluh lima menit hingga dia tiba di sebuah rumah dengan bangunan klasik khas Italia, atau London. Entahlah, Jongin sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti. Alasan dia membeli rumah ini dulu sangat menggelikan bagi ukuran pria dewasa sebenarnya, _mengingatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo_ , sebut saja begitu.

Begitu Jongin membuka pintu masuk utama, tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda Paman dan Bibinya. Mungkin mereka sudah tidur sejak tadi. Jongin masuk ke dapur dan mendapati lampu ruangan itu masih nyala satu, hanya di bagian sudut dimana ada sebuah meja yang biasa dipakai untuk meletakkan sarapan paginya, dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang Jongin sangat kenali sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja itu. Jongin menghampiri wanita itu kemudian.

"Ahjumma?" Jongin menggerak-gerakkan bahu itu pelan, sedikit khawatir membangunkan wanita itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil pun mulai menggeliat dan langsung sadar Jongin berada di hadapannya sekarang, "Jongin-ah, kau pulang larut sekali…"

"Mian, banyak sekali pekerjaanku. Ahjumma kenapa tidur disini? Ahjussi kemana?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang, dan Ahjussi baru berangkat ke Busan sore tadi jika kau lupa," Kim Jiyeon mengusak surai coklat tua Jongin dengan lembut, "Kau selalu memaksakan dirimu dan akhir-akhir ini semakin parah. Ahjumma benar?"

Jongin tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau tahu bisa berbagi dengan Ahjumma…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ahjumma…" 

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan percaya? Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah sering mengadu ini itu, dan Ahjumma yakin itu serius."

"Aku benar baik-baik saja. Mereka kadang terlalu berlebihan."

Wanita itu menyuruh Jongin duduk kemudian membuatkan minuman setelah Jongin membuka jas kerjanya, menampakkan tubuh semampai dan atletis.

"Omo, uri Jongin memang sudah bertumbuh dengan baik sekarang." Kim Jiyeon memegang bahu Jongin kemudian memberi pijatan-pijatan lembut disana, "Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur nyenyak Jonginnie?"

"Aku tidur nyenyak setiap malam, Ahjumma." Elak Jongin.

Kim Jiyeon kemudian mendengus gemas, "Sudahlah, habiskan minuman ini, kemudian mandi dan beristirahat. Lusa Ahjumma tahu kau libur, berkumpullah bersama teman-temanmu."

"Nee."

.

Jongin memasuki apartemen Sehun setelah memasukkan kata sandi yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala dan langsung di sambut teriakan Luhan yang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat ke ruang tengah. Mendapati Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang asyik duduk dengan game console di tangan masing-masing, DVD di hadapan mereka menayangkan film 'Letters to Juliet' yang pastinya di acuhkan oleh kedua orang pria itu. Lagipula siapa juga yang menonton film roman picisan seperti itu? Hanya seseorang jika membicarakan squad mereka.

"Hei Jongin." Gumam Sehun bodoh, matanya sama sekali tidak meninggalkan layar game consolenya, sedang coop-play dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggerutu.

"Mana makanannya?" Tembak Jongin. Alasan pertama Jongin bersedia kemari adalah karena dia lapar dan terlalu malas mencari di luar (lagipula Bibinya sudah menyusul Paman ke Busan seminggu ini, dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan memasakkan makanan spesial hari ini), alasan utamanya karena dia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Alasan tambahan? Well, dia hanya disuruh Bibinya saja.

"Sedang dibuatkan. Cewek-cewek sedang sibuk di dapur."

"Ada acara apa sebenarnya?"

"Reunian tentu saja, apalagi?"

"Boys, makanan sudah siap, jadi lepas game console itu sekarang."

Eh, apa?

Harusnya Jongin tahu.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur apartemen Sehun, mendapati seorang gadis dengan kemeja putih polos yang tampak pas di tubuhnya, celana jeans hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan sebuah bando berwarna merah muda yang membuatnya tampak sangat lucu.

Gadis itu juga memandangnya terkejut, kedua mata lebar yang Jongin rindukan itu makin lebar.

"Kyungsoo?"

.

 _Aku serindu dan secinta itu padamu ternyata._

.

Suasana canggung sama sekali tidak dapat dihindarkan dari kedua belah pihak. Kyungsoo yang memang benar-benar canggung, dan Jongin yang diam saja walau tampak jelas dari binar mata dan senyum yang tidak bisa ditahannya dia sedang berbahagia sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk sup bawang yang dibuatnya bersama Luhan tadi, sementara Baekhyun hanya suruh sana suruh sini saja. Gadis itu masih mencuil roti keju yang tadi dibawanya, berharap dengan begitu dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya yang terpaku pada satu orang. Sensasi keju yang langsung melumer didalam mulutnya membuatnya tersenyum, pastry café yang dipilih Luhan tadi memang tidak main-main lezatnya.

"Kapan kau sampai, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin menatapnya penuh selidik, nyaris seperti menuduh.

"Kemarin malam. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menjemputku."

Jongin terdengar menghela nafas, "Harusnya kau juga beritahu aku."

Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menunduk, "Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan."

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu, boleh?" Suara Jongin yang tiba-tiba itu terdengar sangat lembut, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo mendongak, dia mendapati sepasang manik coklat tua karismatikkhas Kim Jongin menatapnya hangat sekali.

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk menjitak kepala Baekhyun ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu menahan tawa, Chanyeol di sebelahnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Pasangan kekasih itu masih saja konyol dan tampak bodoh bersama.

Jongin berdiri dari tempatnya, meninggalkan makanan yang memang sedari tadi tidak disentuhnya. Nafsu makannya hilang dan sekarang pikirannya hanya berfokus pada satu orang saja.

"Ayo." Jongin menyodorkan tangannya, berniat menggandeng Kyungsoo.

Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo selain menerima tangan itu kan?

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo keluar apartemen (teman-teman mereka tidak ada yang protes akan hal itu lagipula), menuntun gadis itu ke arah parkiran tempat mobilnya berada. Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, kemudian mengambil tempat di sisi kemudi.

"Kau keberatan jika aku bawa ke suatu tempat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng polos. Membuat Jongin terkekeh.

Pria itu mulai menyalakan mobilnya, "Harusnya kau keberatan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku laki-laki, kau perempuan. Walau sudah kenal lama, kau harusnya tetap berhati-hati denganku. Kita sudah tidak bertemu terlalu lama, Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin seolah mencoba membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa pria itu merindukannya. Tapi memang Kyungsoo selugu dan setidak peka itu.

"Aku percaya padamu, kok." Celetuk Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat Jongin diam.

Jonin membawa mereka ke rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari letak apartemen Sehun, mereka disambut oleh keheningan karena memang tidak ada siapapun disana sekarang. Jongin membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk kerumahnya, suasana masih canggung setelah mereka tadi tidak membicarakan apapun di mobil.

"Aku suka gaya rumahmu. Mirip London. Oh tidak, Verona." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pendapatnya, yang sebenarnya sudah di prediksi Jongin akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Jongin memang membeli rumah ini sesuai selera seseorang sebenarnya. Selera yang sangat Kyungsoo.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk di tengah ruangan keluarga itu.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tinggal bersama Bibi dan Pamanku."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin bertemu mereka. Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Mereka baik dan selalu sehat. Aku khawatir kau tidak bisa bertemu mereka sekarang. Pamanku sedang berada di Busan sejak dua hari lalu, urusan pekerjaan, dan Bibi menyusul kemarin malam. Mereka baru akan kembali minggu depan."

"Sayang sekali…" Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit kecewa. Gadis itu memang cukup mengenal kedua orangtua asuh Jongin itu, well sejak masa SMA, Kyungsoo lumayan sering berkunjung ke rumah Paman dan Bibi Jongin. Mereka memang sedekat itu. Dulu.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Teh."

"Tunggu disini."

Tidak lama Jongin kembali dengan secangkir teh dan kopi untuk diirnya sendiri. Kyungsoo bergumam 'terima kasih' kemudian menyesap tehnya.

"Jadi kau baru merilis buku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin paham, "Ah, aku baru tahu Baekhyun adalah sekretarismu. EXO Corp. benar kan? Kau semakin keren Jongin, aku sangat bangga saat mendengar itu dari Luhan."

"Trims, Kyung." Itu semua kulakukan untukmu.

Andai saja kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya dengan mudah.

"Jadi bagaimana London?"

"London is magestic. You will never find somewhere else as magically historic as London." Kyungsoo tampak bahagia ketika mengatakan itu, "Aku mungkin akan merindukan kota itu. Aku menghabiskan masa-masa bersejarahku disana, bagaimanapun. Mungkin liburan sekali dua kali tidak akan membuatku jatuh miskin."

"Tunggu," Jongin memberi jeda, "Kau akan menetap?"

"Kau belum tahu?"

Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Aku bahkan baru tahu kau kembali ke Korea, Kyungsoo."

"Oh tentu saja, bodohnya aku," Rutuk Kyungsoo, "Iya, aku akan kembali menetap di Korea. Aku akan mulai bekerja di salah satu publisher, cukup bagus juga sejarahnya di London, sebagai senior editor merangkpa translator novel."

Entah bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat ini, dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagianya bagaimanapun.

"Hey Jongin, berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Jongin kembali dapat mengendalikan rautnya, kemudian mendehem, "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Ikut aku…" Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo berjalan ke lantai atas rumahnya, kemudian ke salah satu pintu yang berderet dari tiga pintu.

"Ini ruangan apa?" Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Jongin ketika pria itu membuka pintu dan menampakkan ruangan gelap tanpa setitikpun cahaya.

Senyuman lembut tidak dapat hilang dari wajah Jongin. Pria itu kemudian menyalakan saklar, berjalan ke samping Kyungsoo untuk memperhatikan ekspresi gadis itu.

Ruangan yang tadinya gelap langsung berganti menjadi indah dengan pendar cahaya disana-sini. Rasi-rasi bintang yang entah bagaimana dibuat memenuhi dinding yang sebenarnya putih bersih itu. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar berjalan maju, terkagum. Seolah dirinya berada di planet lain, di galaxy lain. Namun masih berpijak.

Jongin dan segala kemaniakannya dengan alam semesta.

Pria itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, kerinduan itu begitu membuncah. Gadis itu selalu tampak cantik baginya, membuatnya mabuk namun masih cukup sadar untuk selalu berusaha mempertahankan keberadaan gadis itu. Tangan kekar Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang, sangat erat dan pas. Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Kyungsoo yang langsung membeku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Jongin lirih.

"Nado." Kali ini Kyungsoo pun tidak lagi dapat menyembunyikan rasa rindunya. Dia balas mengelus tangan Jongin. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menghadap kearahnya, menatapi manik hitam bulat itu bahagia.

"Aku gila, Kyung. Sembilan tahun, dan aku masih tergila-gila segila ini padamu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kenapa?"

"Apa mencintaimu memang harus dipertanyakan?"

Kyungsoo membelalak dengan perkataan barusan. Ini kali pertama Jongin pernah mengatakan kata 'cinta' padanya. Astaga!

"Jongin…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin tidak akan menunda-nunda lagi, Kyungsoo sudah ada didepannya sekarang, bisa dipeluk sedekat ini olehnya, dan dia tidak akan melepas gadis itu untuk pergi jauh darinya. Tidak lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu sejelas aku tahu bahwa bumi yang kita pijak ini akan ditelan matahari suatu saat nanti. Aku mencintaimu setiap hari dan begitu terbiasa. Aku mencintaimu karena sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah tahu, kau adalah tanggung jawabku, segala hal tentangmu adalah urusanku. Jadi jangan menolakku, karena aku sudah berusaha keras sembilah tahun ini."

"Jongin, aku…" Kyungsoo tampak terharu dengan perkataan Jongin.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Kyungsoo, mempertemukan bibir penuhnya dengan bibir manis Kyungsoo. Ini merupakan ciuman pertama mereka, dua manusia membingungkan yang akhirnya dapat bersama.

Jongin melumat lembut bibir atas Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mencoba menyeimbangi permainan Jongin yang mulai menuntut. Kyungsoo nyaris memekik ketika Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuka jalan untuk lidah Jongin menjelajah mulut Kyungsoo. Mengabsen satu per satu gigi Kyungsoo, menyentuh langit-langit Kyungsoo yang memberikan sensasi menggelitik bagi si gadis yang nyaris kehabisan nafas. Kyungsoo menekan bahu Jongin yang membuat ciuman mereka terputus, menyisakan benang saliva yang sudah menyatu. Tidak ada tiga detik, Jongin sudah mendorong Kyungsoo ke dinding, melanjutkan ciuman mereka lagi. Sensasi itu, sensasi menggelitik itu masih membuat keduanya mabuk, dengan pendar cahaya galaxy yang masih memenuhi dunia mereka, keduanya larut dalam suasana menyenangkan itu.

"Aku ingin menikahimu secepatnya, Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

.

.

 _Aku sudah menunggu begitu lama, tapi menunggu sebentar lagi pun tidak apa, sungguh. Kita punya waktu, untuk memikirkan masa depan. Sampai ketika satu-satunya hal yang harus kita khawatirkan adalah bagaimana cara membangunkan anak-anak kita di pagi hari, mengajarkan mereka bermimpi dan mencapainya. Menunggu sampai saat 'kau dan aku' bisa disebut 'kita'._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Corner:

Annyeonghaseyo, baru nih di lappak KaiSoo~ Call me mbul-woy-eh-sist-apakekserahasaljanganthor

Btw, gua itu sebenernya juga buka lapak di fandom anime paling yahud disini (re: Naruto dengan pairing SasuSaku uhyeahhhhh~~) Sekarang gue pindah di lapak ke KaiSoo dan melebarkan (?) ke daerah fujoshi wkss saya udah jadi fujoship dari jaman SasuNaru masih yahud, kemudian sekarang berani publish cerita cem ini setelah punya banyak (tolong tekankan kata banyak) temen saya yang fujoshippers juga. *pertemanan macam apa* *aku volos sungguh*

Marilah kita anggap akun ini dan karya-karya saya disini adalah... dark side of me haha

Jangan tanya siapa username gua disana, yang pembaca disana pasti bakal kaget haha. I won't know who I really am, I'm not gonna tell you~

Be sweet peeps, don't be afraid, I don't bite. Feel free to spam me, yeorobun~!

Yours,

kaisooslays


End file.
